S & EM
by shinybezel
Summary: Emily Fields transfer to WMHS suddenly in the middle of the year. Spencer and Hanna are left confused. Emily befriends a member of the Glee Club...
1. Chapter 1

Emily Fields is late for PE. This doesn't ever happen to the jock, but WMHS is not Rosewood High and Emily is still getting used to her new schedule. She still doesn't know which end of the school is the gym and which end is the cafeteria. A boy's voice interrupts Emily's thoughts.

"Are you lost?" a boy in a wheelchair says.

"Was I that obvious?" Emily says. She hands the curiously dressed boy (he looks like he's been lost in the sales rack of a Brooks Brother outlet store) her schedule.

"Ah, PE, you're going to want to go that way and make a right when you hit the end of the building."

"Thanks," Emily says. She stops and turns around. "I'm Emily." She extends a hand.

"Artie." He smiles before completing an impressive 360 spin on his wheelchair. He waves goodbye as he retreats down the hall wheeling backwards. Emily shakes her head and smiles before realizing again that she's late for her class.

Sue Sylvester's head snaps to attention. A new student, a tall brunette girl, wanders into the edges of her peripheral vision. It's the morning gym class before lunch and several high school girls are currently attempting to play dodge ball. The new girl in question stands before Coach Beiste-not in her PE uniform and apologizing about a mix up in her schedule. Sue grimaces to herself when Beiste kindly points the new girl in the locker room's direction. Sue herself would have demanded laps. A familiar voice rings out through the gym.

"Heads up!" Quinn Fabray yells as a bright red bouncy ball flies towards the tall brunette's head. Sue's eyebrows raise as the girl whips around and catches the ball. She smiles menacingly to herself. Beautiful and athletic, she's found her new head Cheerio. Sue waits until the girl wanders into the locker rooms to pounce on her.

The new girl jumps when her locker door slams shut. Sue's bright track suit and smile flashes menacingly at the girl.

"Hi new girl. I'm Coach Sylvester and you're my new head Cheerio," Sue says.

"I'm sorry? I-. My name is Emily. Do you know where I can find a PE uniform?" Emily asks.

"Well, Emily. You're new here. So let me fill you in. I've decided to give you a chance to have a perfect life here at William McKinley." Sue takes a step back and sizes Emily up. "Tall…but not fat enough to break the pyramid…" Sue mutters loudly to herself before looking a bewildered Emily in the eyes. "Cheer season doesn't officially start til-"

"Wait. I'm not a cheerleader. I'm actually a swimmer."

"No, no, no. You want to be popular here, you become a Cheerio!" Sue says, ignoring the girl's words. Emily glances around the seemingly empty locker room. She starts to wonder what it is that attracts frightening aggressive people to her when she's alone in locker rooms.

"She's not even the Cheerios' coach anymore!" a girl's voice calls from the recesses of the locker room. Flames burn in Sue's irises as Santana Lopez appears from behind a row of lockers. Emily's brow perks in interest when Santana arrives at her side. The girl is gorgeous. "_Ex _coach Sylvester here got fired because she almost killed her cheerleaders by shooting them out of a circus cannon," Santana says.

"It was a carnival cannon, Silicone Spice." Sue glares at Santana. "You've made a powerful new enemy, racially ambiguous bride of frankenteen," Sue spits outs before turning on her heels and charging through the locker room doors.

"It's cool, she's always like that," Santana says to Emily as they watch Sue tackled various students into lockers while hollering Hungarian war cries. The locker room door swings shut, once again leaving them to a quiet room.

"Thanks for helping me dodge that bullet," Emily says with a shy smile. "I'm Emily."

"And I'm ditching PE. You can borrow my clothes," Santana says, handing Emily a neatly folded WMHS PE uniform. Emily blushes when she realizes Santana is just standing there with her tanned arms crossed over her chest, leaning against a locker, watching her. Emily can feel her ears burning as Santana's eyes sweep up and down over her body. She can't quite tell if she's sizing her up or checking her out. Emily meets Santana's eyes.

"You know, I think I should know your name before you get to watch me change," Emily jokes in an attempt to gain some of her confidence.

"Santana," Santana says quickly with a smirk. Emily blushes into her locker as she loses her confidence again under Santana's gaze. The locker room door opens and a hulking silhouette fills the frame. Coach Beiste's arrival saves Emily from any further embarrassment.

"Ms. Lopez, I hope you're joining us today." Coach Beiste holds up a meaty hand when Santana starts to object. "I know you have a spare uniform. If you don't have a red ball in your hands in five minutes I'm failing you and we'll be having this talk again when you're in PE again next year."

"I'll probably skip half of it again anyways," Santana says, filing her nails.

"We're having a dodgeball tournament and winner gets a free dinner at Breadst"

"Fine!" Santana huffs before Beiste can finish. She pushes off the lockers and disappears into the next row over.

Fifteen minutes later, Santana and Emily find themselves the lone surviving members of their dodge ball team. Brittany, Quinn and an overly muscled senior field hockey player stare at them from across enemy lines. Emily ducks as the spongy red ball sails inches above her head. She quickly stands and whips her ball at the senior. The large girl barely blinks as the ball bounces off her chest. Brittany and Quinn glance at each other as the senior lumbers off the court.

"Wow ladies. I have to say I'm pretty impressed with the energy today," Coach Beiste says after blowing the whistle. "Take a water break before you girls finish this."

Emily blinks as Santana drags her off the court to the water fountain at the far end of the room.

"We need to win this," Santana says as she guides Emily to water fountain.

"I still don't get why-" Emily starts. Santana holds up a hand to shush her.

"Girl, let me tell you about Breadstix…" Santana begins.

"You don't think the new girl wants to be prom queen do you?" Quinn asks Brittany as they watch Santana and Emily from the other side of the room. "I mean, she's really pretty and people have been saying she's really nice," Quinn adds. The shorter blonde squints as Emily runs a hand through her hair. "And she has the ethnic card on her side…" Brittany frowns as she watches Emily laugh at whatever Santana's saying.

"…wheelbarrow. So that's why we have to win this. Are you with me or should I just use you as a human shield while you're still standing?" Santana asks after quickly filling Emily in on the joys of dining at BreadStix.

"I'm in…but you should definitely use me as a human shield…" Emily says. Santana cocks an intrigued eyebrow. Emily blushes when she catches Santana admiring the way too small PE uniform on her taller form.

The strategy is simple, really. Santana hides behind Emily's taller form and sporadically ducks out to whip balls at the enemy blondes while Emily bats incoming balls out of the air with a ball in her hands. The girls exchange a violent volley for a few minutes before Emily surprises Quinn. The tall brunette drops the ball in her hands and catches the ball thrown by Quinn and effectively shields herself from the Brittany's incoming throw.

"Fabray is out!" Coach Beiste's whistle pierces the air and echoes around the gym.

Santana and Emily grin at each other and high five. Brittany frowns. Santana hardly ever smiles genuinely while she's on school grounds. It's in the single moment Brittany takes to dissect Santana's body language that Emily's perfectly thrown ball collides with the side of Brittany's head.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Emily is horrified at the accuracy of her throw. Santana scoffs as Emily jogs to Brittany's side, all the while apologizing profusely. This is exactly what she doesn't need, another painfully _nice_ female in her life. Santana shakes her head as she stalks over to Coach Beiste.

"Dinner for two at 8 tomorrow night. Shall I put the reservation under Santana or Emily?" Coach Beiste says before the ex Cheerio can speak.

"Tomorrow? We don't get a gift certificate or something?" Santana asks.

"Well, if you were to ever come to class, you'd know the terms of the dodge ball tournament. Plus, it's a Friday, I'm sure if you can't clear your evening someone else can."

"Santana," Santana replies quickly. "Put the reservation under Santana."

The halls of WMHS bustle with students rushing back and forth between classes. Emily checks the crumpled schedule in her hand as she stands in front of her locker. She sighs when she realizes she has chemistry for the next two hours. She lowers her schedule and looks up to see Santana casually leaning against the locker next to hers.

"So. You, me, Breadstix, tonight at 8," Santana says coolly.

"Tonight?" Emily says. The taller girl looks down at her own outfit and frowns. "I have a swim tryout after school. I'm not going to have time to change."

"Girl, I have Glee Club after school too. And we's be going to Breadstix, not prom." Santana takes the schedule from Emily's hands.

"What's Glee Club?" Emily asks. Santana holds a hand up as her eyes skim across Emily's schedule.

"Honey, I know you's a jock but try to focus," Santana looks up from Emily's schedule. "Breadstix, tonight, 8. You in or out?" Santana asks. Santana reaches into Emily's locker and pulls out her Chemistry textbook.

"I'm-" Emily barely gets a syllable out before Santana cuts her off.

"Go to the auditorium when you're done swimming." Santana commands before Emily can answer. "You can manage finding that can't you?" Emily nods. Santana smiles not unlike a Cheshire cat. Santana opens Emily's tote and slips the chemistry book in before wordlessly walking away. Emily's eyes drop to the retreating girl's derrière and she can't help but admire it for a second before Santana stops and turns to look back at her. "And you don't need to change…your shorts are crunchy toast." Santana adds with a smirk. Emily follows Santana's gaze down to the pair of worn jean shorts she's wearing. Emily smiles at her new acquaintance's aggressive personality. She internally shakes her head at herself as she imagines Spencer's crossed arms and disapproving frown, Aria's gentle slap on the wrist, and Hanna's sigh and eye-roll. It's just so typical of her to be attracted to the hot bitch in charge. Emily stops herself at that thought and hopes that Santana will turn out to be nothing like Allison.

WMHS is nothing like Rosewood High. But water is water and Emily finally feels like she can breathe again as chlorinated waves wash over her. Her last hours in Rosewood were depressing to say the least. All she remembers are her friends' tears and how much it hurt (physically and painfully) when Spencer hugged her too tightly and refused to let go at the airport. Damn those field hockey/tennis toned arms. She's spent the last week numbly walking through the halls, ignoring the stares at the new girl, all while replaying her tearful last hurrah in Rosewood over and over again behind teary eyelids.

But now, she sprints through familiar lanes. The rush of water streaming over her body stills her mind. The welcomed burn of her muscles overreaching heats her from within. Arm over arm, long stroke after stroke, Emily drives herself to push harder. She can feel herself speeding up. Her old coach would say she's finally found her 'zone'. She doesn't even need to look to know she's nearing the edge of the pool. Her body throws itself into a perfected flip turn. Her feet touch the pool wall and a powerful push sends her hurtling back toward the other end of the pool underwater. She doesn't feel the tiles in the pool wall splitting under the balls of her feet. Before she knows it, she's nearing the other end of the pool again. She breaks the surface of the water and pulls herself up onto the edge in one swift motion. She doesn't feel anything at all-not the thumping in her chest, the burn in her arms and legs-it's like her blood is electric and she can't keep up with herself. She does however, jump in her own skin when Coach Beiste punches a large dent in the equipment locker.

"Fields! You just broke the boys' freestyle record!"

"So I made the team?" Emily smiles when she realizes the locker punch was one of joy.

"Made it? You can be the new team captain if you want!" Coach Beiste pats her roughly on the back before sauntering off with a large grin on her face. Emily can't help but smile to herself as she grabs a towel. The large clock on the natatorium wall catches her eye. Emily quickly wraps herself in the towel and heads to the locker room. She's not entirely sure what Glee club is, but she has a strong feeling Santana won't want to be kept waiting. The girl is very passionate about breadsticks.

The auditorium is dark. The stage is lit and Emily can see a few kids dancing around it. As she pushes the door open, Michael Jackson's Dirty Diana fills the air. Emily slips quietly into the back row and watches as Santana starts in on a solo. Emily frowns for a second when the lyrics change to another song. It takes a second to realize they've done a mashup of the chorus of Andre 3000 'Roses' and 'Dirty Diana'. The songs surprisingly compliment each other. Her jaw drops when Santana starts singing. The feisty girl's voice is amazing. Santana prowls across the stage like a tiger on the hunt and the stage is her prairie. A short brunette girl starts singing the next verse and Santana harmonizes far too passionately to be considered a background singer. The fiery girl's dance moves are both sensual and angry at the same time-perfectly in tune with the song's electric guitar riffs. Emily blushes in the dark as she comes to conclusion that she is very much attracted to her angry dodge ball partner. The last notes of the ending guitar solo are still ringing when Emily jumps up from her seat and starts clapping. Her feet carry her to the edge of the stage.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you didn't tell me you're such an amazing singer! And the dancing! I didn't know this what people did in Glee clubs!" Emily's words come out in an excited ramble.

Santana stands shocked on the stage. She didn't think Emily would be ready earlier than her. And she sure as hell didn't mean for Emily to see her angry performance. Quinn narrows her eyes when she recognizes Emily's face. A nerve-racking image of Emily wearing her prom queen tiara flashes through the ambitious blonde's mind.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Shuester. Are you thinking about joining?" Mr. Shuester says to Emily.

"Hi, I'm Emily. And no…I don't know, I can't really sing," Emily blushes, taking her eyes off of Santana to acknowledge Mr. Shuester for a moment. "Seriously Santana, that was amazing," Emily continues. She's too busy looking at Santana to see Tina, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel staring at her.

"Wow, check out the new girl," Tina whispers loudly to Mike, Artie and Brittany. "She's hot." All three of them turn to Tina and give her a strange look. "What?" Tina sighs.

"Santana, I think you should talk your new friend into joining," Mr. Shue says.

"Maybe next time," Santana says. "But tonight we's be going to Breadstix." Mr. Shue nods and backs off. Santana hops off the stage and gathers her bags from the folding auditorium chairs in the front row.

"How was the tryout?" Santana asks as she attempts to guide Emily out of the auditorium.

"Wait, you do this here everyday after school?" Emily asks, pausing in the aisle. Santana rolls her eyes and continues up to the doors out of the auditorium.

"No, we meet in the choir room most of the time," Mr. Shue says.

"Am I allowed to watch?" Emily asks. Santana pauses in her tracks and turns around.

"No-" Santana begins to say.

"Yes! Of course! You're welcomed to sit in any time you like," Mr. Shue says.

"I think I will," Emily says. "You guys were all amazing." Emily smiles at the rest of the Glee club before turning to catch up with Santana, who's at the top of the aisle, waiting to leave the auditorium.

"Hey, so, I don't want to be rude, but…are your Glee Club friends spying on us?" Emily asks. She peers from behind her menu playfully. Santana puts her own menu down and turns around. She catches the top of Puck's Mohawk ducking down behind a planter. Santana parts the plants next to their booth and sees the rest of the Glee Club nonchalantly reading their menus and idly stirring their drinks with bendy straws at a large table across the room.

"Sorry Emily. Believe me when I say that they're not usually like this." Santana glares in their general direction. Puck gives them away again as he cowers away from Santana's deadly look.

"It's ok," Emily smiles. "Do you want to join them?"

"No," Santana answers a little too quickly. She smiles to save herself when Emily's brow furrows. "Quinn, the perfect looking blonde, is only here because she wants to scope out the competition."

"Competition?" Emily says.

"You're the new girl. Word on the street is that you're inhumanly sweet. You already made the Varsity swim team. And you're smoking hot," Santana says. "She's afraid you're going to steal prom queen from her." She looks at Emily like she should already know this

"Oh," Emily says with a relieved smile. "That's not really my thing."

"What about Finn? The one with the dopey gassy infant look on his face?" Santana asks, pointing Emily's gaze towards Finn.

"Also, not really my thing," Emily says with too much conviction. Santana cocks a curious eyebrow at her.

"Then you and Quinn will probably be bffs by the end of next week," Santana says. "So...if Finn's not your type, what about Puck?" Santana makes a shark fin motion over her head. Emily laughs quietly into her drink and shakes her head no.

"Definitely not for me."

"Well, then you won't have any problems with the endangered white Rhino in the corner either."

"Ouch, that was a little harsh," Emily says.

"Well considering that blimp broke three lockers playing shuffle board with me up and down the halls…" Santana growls under her breath. Emily's face fills with concern as she visualizes Santana's last sentence. Her hand shoots across the table and lands on top of Santana's. The girl across from Emily freezes in her seat and fights the urge to turn and check if the spying Glee clubbers noticed the hand touch.

"Sorry, I…Are you ok?" Emily stumbles over her words. Her eyes search Santana's with genuine concern. Santana swallows the harsh (but reflexive) words bubbling up in her throat. She smiles wryly and looks up to meet Emily's gaze.

"I'm fine…it was just a bad time for me." Santana pauses and studies Emily's face. "Look, you're new here and there's something you need to know about me…" It's obvious Emily has come from a place without a harsh, bullying student population. She doesn't want to drag the sweet girl down. Santana's eyes dart to the side. "If you plan on making friends in school, and I mean real, nice friends, you probably shouldn't be seen hanging out with me."

"Why? Do you have cooties or something?" Emily smirks.

"I'm kind of a huge bitch," Santana says. "No, seriously. I'm the top bitch in school. People legit fear me." Santana gives Emily a strange look when she starts laughing quietly. She decides not to mention any thing about her newfound realization that she's a lesbian.

"You're nice to me," Emily says, laughter still in her voice. Emily says. As the words leave her mouth, Emily remembers where her hand is. The taller girl quietly pulls her hand away. She grabs her glass of ice water and her fingers busy themselves with the bendy straw.

"Santana. New girl," Rachel Berry's voice invades their personal space before they have a chance to bask in their first moment of uncomfortable silence. Both girls look up to see Rachel standing in front of their booth.

"Are you stalking us, Man Hands?" Santana snaps.

"Not at all. Kurt invited me to dinner with Mercedes and Blaine," Rachel says. "Oh they're here early and it looks like they've found the rest of the gang." Rachel waves at the growing number of Glee kids seated around the large table on the other side of the room. "I'd invite the two of you to join us, but it looks like you're quite happy with your privacy. Enjoy your date!" Rachel smiles sweetly, oblivious of the animosity pouring out of Santana's eyes. She turns on her heels and walks away before Santana can form a tangible comeback.

Santana Lopez almost-read almost- loses her cool when she thinks for a minute that Emily might have heard rumors about her and her sexuality. She knows she's a hot bitch, but she doesn't want to have anyone, especially Rachel Berry, starting rumors about how Santana Lopez is a gay sexual predator who's trying to take advantage of the sweet new girl at William Mckinley. Across the booth, Emily freezes in her seat. She wonders if rumors of her sexuality have really made its rounds through her new school. She hasn't really talked to anyone, but she did reject advances from several members of the football team.

"Sorry," Emily and Santana say at the same time.

"Why are you sorry?" They both say again in unison. They both open their mouths and find themselves speechless for a moment.

"Ladies. Have we decided what we're having for dinner this evening?" Santana and Emily look up to find their waiter, fully appreciating his impeccable timing. Santana looks at Emily; she staring intently at her menu and can't seem to process a single word on the laminated page. Emily's definitely not ready to order.

"No, but I'll have a vodka club," Santana says without missing a beat. "With lime…and make that a double," Santana adds.

"I'll have the same." Emily smiles at the waiter. Santana cocks an eyebrow at Emily. She has to admit she didn't peg Emily as the type who indulged in underage drinking. Their waiter looks in his manager's direction and quickly decides he's going to serve these two blatantly underaged girls adult beverages if it means he might have a chance at getting with either-or wishfully, both of them.

"Thanks," Santana pauses to read their waiter's nametag. "Josh." Santana gives him a smile with an extra order of eyelash batting. Emily notices this display of what she mistakes for flirtation and frowns behind her menu. Santana rolls her eyes after he leaves with their drinks orders. "What a creep," Santana mutters.

She looks over to the Glee kids' table and squints when she sees Puck texting furiously. The Mohawk clad boy looks in Santana's direction sporadically between rapid keystrokes on his phone. Santana's phone buzzes. She see's a new message waiting for her. She glares in Puck's direction again. Emily follows her gaze and frowns. She slaps herself mentally and berates herself for ever thinking she had even the slightest of chances with Santana. Everything about the girl screams pretty popular bitch-that usually means straight and boy crazy. Puck seems, and looks like the jealous jock ex boyfriend. Emily noticed (but didn't admire) his guns as she passed him in the gym when coach Beiste gave her a tour of the school's sporting facilities.

"I'm, uh. I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom," Emily excuses herself from the table and makes a beeline for the bathroom. Puck sees this and immediately jumps up and slides into her side of the booth. Quinn quickly follows and wedges herself into Santana's side of the both.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Santana asks.

"We should be the ones asking you that," Puck says. Santana glares at him and suddenly there's a sharp pain in his knee. "Ow!" Puck hisses when Santana kicks him.

"Seriously, what are you guys doing?" Santana repeats.

"I just wanted to know how things are going with the new girl. " Puck waggles his eyebrows suggestively. "Ow!" Puck hisses again when Santana kicks his other shin.

"We're only here because we won that dodgeball thing Beiste made us do in PE," Santana says. Quinn opens her mouth but Santana speaks before she can get her first word out. "And no Quinn, she's not even a little interested in Prom Queen or Finn." Quinn smiles at this.

"Well, that's all I need to know," Quinn says. She pats Santana's shoulder with approval before sliding out of the booth.

"Right…Cause her being smoking hot has nothing to-"

"Puck," Santana cuts him off. "I'm aiming in the middle the next time," Santana warns. Quinn frowns as she processes the reason why Puck is curious about Santana's dinner date. She shouldn't, but she feels a tinge of jealousy over the fact that Santana might find the new girl attractive. To Quinn's knowledge, other than Brittany, she's the only other female in WMHS Santana has ever been attracted to. (It's one of the few reasons why they've remained friends throughout their tumultuous relationship).

"Fine, fine! Just…behave." Puck says. He hunches over in the booth, shielding his man parts from a kick that doesn't come. "Text me all the details later," Puck says with a lecherous wink as he slips out of the booth before Santana can kick him again.

Across the restaurant, Emily sees Puck making his quick retreat back to his table. She frowns again as all the evidence points to the conclusion that Puck and Santana have unfinished business. She pauses for a moment and waits for their waiter to deposit their drinks at their table before leaving the bathroom corridor.

"Wow. You were thirsty," Emily says when she reaches their booth. Santana's glass is half full.

"Yep, sure was," Santana says. She winches at the bitchy tone in her voice. "Sorry, my friends are being stupid," Santana says.

"Is that Mohawk guy your boyfriend?" Emily asks before taking a gulp from her glass.

"Ex. Gross, I know," Santana says. Both girls look at Puck then each other and start laughing. "I'm so over guys."

"I'll drink to that," Emily says, raising her glass. Both girls finish their drinks within seconds. Santana scans the room and catches their waiter looking at her. She lifts her glass and points at it and signals that she wants another round. The sleazy waiter grins and gives her the ok hand motion.

"Wow, getting busy already I see," Artie says as he rolls up next to their table. "Hi Emily," he smiles. Santana squints at their interaction. She didn't know they knew each other.

"Hey Artie," Emily smiles. Santana thinks she's blushing but it's really the alcohol.

"Santana," Brittany says as she walks up behind Artie. Brittany smiles and waves at Emily.

"Brit." Santana crosses her arms and looks up at her ex lover, now friend.

"Behave tonight," Artie says, shaking his finger at them before looking up at Brittany. Brittany takes the handles of this chair and starts pushing him to towards the table of Glee kids.

"Ladies, here's another round. Your food should be out shortly," their waiter says, setting down four glasses. "These two are original cocktails my boy Greg made for you," he says, pointing to a grinning bartender. "This round is on the house," he says before leaving them to their drinks.

"Are they always this nice here?" Emily says.

"Only when you're this good looking," Santana smirks. Emily blushes (for real this time) and tucks her hair behind her ear. They both raise their glasses in a toast.

Quinn, Brittany and Puck gawk as Emily and Santana power through another round of drinks. They frown at each other as the other member at their table start laughing about something Rachel says. Quinn, Puck and Brittany love their friends from the Glee Club, but they do miss their days as the popular kids in the school. Alcohol and marijuana fueled weekend parties did get monotonous after a while, but now, as they watch Emily and Santana drinking and laughing the night away, they start feeling the itch of a party building up inside.

"Hey guys, wanna do something fun tonight?" Puck says, ignoring a glare from Rachel for cutting her off.

"Seriously! You'd die in Rosewood!" Emily laughs. She pushes her plate across the table and slides out of her seat. Santana reaches out and grabs her arm as she stumbles to the other side the booth. Emily lets Santana guide her onto the seat. Alcohol has emboldened both girls and the idea of personal space is an idea long forgotten as Emily leans into Santana's side. "Look at this," Emily says as she pulls up photos of Rosewood on her phone. "I literally lived like a five minute drive away from all off my friends," Emily laughs. She barely notices that her leg is draped over Santana's, or that Santana's hand is on her thigh. Her hair falls over Santana's shoulder. The smell of her freshly shampooed hair fills Santana's senses. Silky waves of hair brush against Santana's cheek. Emily throws an arm on the booth behind Santana to brace herself as she reaches across her for her drink. Santana watches as Emily catches the straw between her lips. Emily smirks at Santana as she sucks on the straw. She holds the cup to Santana's lips and watches intently as she drinks.

"Girls," Puck says as he slides into the booth. "Can I?" he looks at Santana's unfinished drink. Santana scowls but pushes the cup towards him. He downs the rest of her drink in a gulp. "So, you girls interested in coming to a party tonight?"

The entire football field is flooded. Thanks to Puck's arsenal of delinquent skills, the entire track and field's sprinkler system is going full force. A pile of discarded shoes and socks sit dry and safe from harm at the top of the bleachers as their owners drunkenly chase each other across the soaked grass.

"No! Santana please!" Quinn shrieks as the tanned girl behind her closes the distances between them. The sound of bare feet slapping into soggy grass fills the air night, punctuated by squeals, shrieks and the occasional masculine whoop. The wind is knocked out of Quinn as Santana tackled her into the high jump landing pad. The blonde looks up to see Santana straddling her torso, knees planted firmly on both sides of her chest, high enough up under her armpits she can't move at all.

"Come on Q, roll," Santana says. The girl on top of Quinn holds out her fist. Perfectly manicured fingers uncurl to reveal a slippery die. Santana drops the die on Quinn's chest and her now free fingers inch towards the buttons on Quinn's drenched cardigan. "Or strip," Santana smirks.

"Perv," Quinn rolls her eyes halfheartedly. She sighs again before reaching down her own shirt and plucking the die out of her cleavage. Santana leans back and watches as Quinn rolls the die onto her own stomach.

"Ladies and un-gentlemen! We gots ourselves the first six of the evening!" Santana yells over her shoulder.

"Watch out for the Asian Sensations!" Mike Chang screams. Santana's eyes widen at the sight of him. Mike's t-shirt is tied around his head ala Rambo. Emily is sitting in one of the Glee Club's spare wheel chairs. Mike has positioned Emily, in the chair, at the start of the vaulting runway. The football player starts running and they're barreling down the thin strip of track. Mike jumps up onto the back of the wheelchair at the last second before the wheels hit the gap between the end of the runway and the beginning of the uncovered long jump sand pit. The chair comes to a near halt and suddenly Emily and Mike are sailing through the air towards the landing pad. They hit the pad next to Santana and Quinn. The sound of Finn and Artie whooping fills their ears as they follow suit. Their dismount is less graceful and they end up flying into the front of the pad.

"My legs! I can't feel my legs!" Artie screams. Everyone stares at him. Rachel stands shocked at the edge of the track. "Just kidding!" Artie cackles. Finn wipes the wet grass off his face and laughs. He picks Artie up and tosses him into the landing pad before leaping in himself. By now, the squishy landing pad is sunken in the middle. All the water from the sprinklers starts collecting in the middle, effectively smothering Quinn and Santana for a moment. Before Quinn can finish sputtering water out of her face, Emily is laying next to her. Emily brushes Quinn's wet hair out of her eyes and grins drunkenly.

"Sip or strip," Emily slurs. At that moment, the stadium speakers crackle to life and Snoop Dogg's 'Wet' starts pumping over the field.

"How appropriate," Santana smirks, watching Quinn take the flask from Emily. The kids count 6 hippopotamuses as Quinn drinks.

"Ack!" Quinn sputters when they hit six. "Your turn treasure trail!" Quinn tosses the die at Rachel, who's made her way to the edge of the landing pad. The short singer looks shocked when the plastic die bounces off the front of her chest.

"Come on! Do it to it Berry!" Finn yells. Rachel tentatively picks the die up and rolls. She rolls a 1, until Artie leans on the landing pad and the die flips one final time, showing a 3. Rachel lifts the flask to her lips. Her eyes meet Tina's. She nods encouragingly. Rachel Berry closes her eyes and throws caution to the wind and kicks back the flask. The raucous applause she receives is suddenly interrupted by the shriek of a microphone turning on. The song playing stops abruptly and the coughs fill the night air. All the heads on the field look up to the stadium-announcing box. The glass windows are almost completely opaque with smoke.

"Boys and girls, I interrupt your usual programming to invite you to the now open hot sky box," Puck's voice says in a smooth, faux late night slow jams dj voice.

Emily starts giggling. A loud, wet slap echoes through the air as she throws a palm against her own forehead. Santana watches curiously as Emily's hand slides down to cover her mouth as she fights to stop laughing. Spencer and Hanna would kill her right now. First the drinking, now the weed. They would threaten to send her off into the woods to feed bears with Maya if she didn't leave this instance. Emily sobers up for a second and rolls to her side. She looks into Santana's concerned eyes and suddenly the feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach evaporates. She might not know Santana that well, and truth be told, Santana might not be the best influence available in terms of a new friend at a new school, but something about the girl makes Emily feel safe. It's like Santana won't let anything happen to her.

"You ok, five foot nine?" Santana asks.

"I'm fine." Emily smiles. "I just can't believe I'm getting off to such a great start here," she says.

"You don't have to jump in the hot sky box," Santana says. She can't help but smirk at how dirty her sentence comes out sounding.

"Oh, no, I'm definitely down to jump in there," Emily laughs. She rolls off the side of the pit and starts jogging towards the bleachers. Santana and the rest of the kids roll off the pit and follow the tall brunette across the field. Quinn stops and waits as Finn helps Artie back into a chair. Rachel is the last one off the pit. She looks at Quinn, and the blonde knows the short Jew isn't quite comfortable with smoking for the first time. Quinn rolls her eyes but grudgingly falls behind to stay with her.

"I just…I don't want to hurt my voice," Rachel says quietly to Quinn. Quinn doesn't tell her that just being in the box while everyone else is smoking will probably do the job.

"Whatever dwarf, let go find some towels," Quinn says. She doesn't really want to be stuck babysitting, but she knows what it feels like to be left out and although she isn't quite friends with Rachel, she thinks the poor girl has suffered enough socially.

Santana walks straight into Emily's back when she enters the announcement box. The smoke is so thick it Santana doesn't even realize it's Emily she's bumped into until she's literally up against the taller girl.

"Where is everyone?" Emily asks quietly. She yelps when Santana pulls her to the side and pushes her up against a glass wall.

"Ow!" Mercedes and Tina yell when they walk straight into Mike.

"Sorry, didn't want you to be road kill," Santana says. Emily looks down to see the shorter girl leaning entirely against her body, effectively pinning her against the wall. Somewhere between the drinking and extreme second hand smoke, Santana has lost the ability to stand up right.

While the girls had the decency to enter by slipping in through a slightly cracked door, Finn has thrown the door wide open to fit Artie's chair.

"Ow ow," Puck drawls. Emily and Santana look around and see that the smoke has cleared quite a bit and everyone in the room is looking at them pressed up against the wall. Santana almost stumbles back, but Emily catches her by the elbow and pulls her back to her feet. The movement is too much and Santana falls against Emily again. Brittany's eyes narrows as she watches Santana lean into Emily. She can't hear what Santana is saying, but she can see Emily shaking her head gently and smiling. Brittany's squint turns into a full on glare when Emily reaches up and pulls Santana's head to her chest. Santana mumbles something else into Emily's shoulder and both girls laugh quietly. A strong gust clears the room completely.

"Shut the front door David and Goliath!" Lauren barks from where she and Brittany are sitting on the counter.

"Sorry," Finn says. He quickly wheels Artie in and parks him next to Brittany. "God, it's going to take forever to get back to zero visibility," Lauren sighs. "Babe, light me," she says to Puck, who's sitting on the floor, ready to light the bong. She positions the monster bong between her knees and takes a huge rip.

"Impressive, Zizes!" Artie laughs.

"Wrestler lungs," Lauren says before exhaling. The resulting cloud completely envelopes Artie. She passes the bong to Brittany. The blonde grips the bong and looks up at Emily and Santana again. Her eyes widen when she sees Emily looking back at her. Brittany panics for a moment. She hopes Emily didn't see her glaring. Brittany actually really likes Emily. She felt really bad after hitting her in the head with the dodgeball when everyone else was laughing and cheering at the headshot. Also, Emily is now in her Chemistry class and she helped Brittany pass her first pop quiz ever.

"Come on babe, show em how it's done," Artie says to Brittany. Brittany breathes a sigh of relief when Emily smiles at her and heads over to where she's perched on the counter. Brittany scoots over and Emily sidles up next to her. The blonde looks up again and this time she smiles to herself before taking a hit from the bong-Santana's attention is all on her. 'As it should be,' a tiny voice in Brittany's head says. She passes the bong to Emily before exhaling an impressive cloud over the tall brunette.

"Yeah yeah, dancer lungs," Brittany whoops. Artie pumps his fist.

"That's my girl," Artie says. Brittany smiles at him. She leans down to give him a peck on the lips.

"Come on Fields, lets see what you got," Puck teases as Emily readies the bong. Artie tosses Santana the lighter.

"Assume the position Lopez," Artie jokes.

Brittany finds herself frowning again when Santana kneels and looks seductively up at Emily from the bong bowl. The blonde's eyes flit between Santana's familiar, devilish smile and the growing blush on Emily's cheeks. Santana suggestively runs a hand up and down the length of the giant bong and waggles her eye brows before sparking the lighter. No one notices as a pout consumes Brittany's usually perky features. The muted sound of a song through the glass walls and bubbling water fills the otherwise silent room as Emily starts her hit. Pair by pair, eyes widen as Emily continues a seemingly neverending toke. Finally the bubbling stops. Emily signals frantically for Santana to pull the carb. In an impressive last hurrah, Emily clears the entire meter long bong. The room is silent as Emily holds her breath. Emily shoves the bong into Brittany's hands and motions frantically with her hands. Santana misunderstands Emily's fanning the air for stand up and take this rip from me through a kiss (it means goddamn this is almost as hard as swimming the entire length of the pool underwater).So without thinking, Santana stands up and pulls Emily into a kiss. Their lips meet and Emily thinks she's dreaming for a second (she's just to high to realize she's not) and she reflexively kisses back. Everyone watches slack jawed as they kiss for a brief moment before Emily starts exhaling into Santana's mouth.

"Oh shit," Mike mouths behind his fist. Tina squeezes Mercedes' forearm until the diva slaps her away in pain.

It takes a good few seconds for Emily to finish exhaling into Santana's mouth. Brittany frowns. She's not sure if it's her imagination or if she actually sees tongue action between the two for a moment before they pull apart. She wonders why she cares. Santana has to watch her with Artie all day, and Emily is

Lauren steps forward and catches Santana as the shorter brunette staggers on her feet.

"Holy shit," Santana gasps, smoke still floating from her mouth. Lauren leans Santana against the counter, next to Emily.

"Holy swimmer lungs New Girl. Emily Fields, you are officially my home girl." Lauren says seriously to Emily. "If anyone, and I mean anyone, fucks with you, they'll have to answer to me," Lauren continues. "We clear?" Lauren looks pointedly at Emily and pushes her own glasses up with one menacing index finger. Emily nods. A tiny pip escapes from Emily's mouth when Lauren gives her a rough hug. Lauren turns to look at Santana. "And you, tiny tots, just for introducing me to this smoky bear, you my home girl too," Lauren says. She reaches out and holds out a hand. Santana shakes her head but smiles as she slaps Lauren's hand, giving her a slow high five. "This is my jam!" Lauren exclaims when a slow song starts playing. Puck nearly falls over when Lauren yanks him roughly into her lap.

"What is this?" Emily says after listening for while.

"Shhh, it's a dirty Glee Club secret," Santana says in a hushed voice. She takes Emily's hand and pulls her just outside of the glass door. "For some strange reason…" Santana drawls. "Playing Justin Beiber is an automatic panty dropper for the Glee chicks." Santana directs Emily's gaze into the room. Tina is on top of Mike, Puck is locked into Lauren's lap, and Brittany is sitting in Artie's lap.

"I'm shocked!" Emily says as she witnesses everyone but Mercedes getting their mack on. Emily slowly turns her gaze to Santana. "What about you? Does the _Biebs_ make the Lopez panties' drop?" Emily teases. She mentally slaps herself and Hanna for even having 'the Biebs' in her vocabulary. She looks to Santana for an answer when she realizes Santana is still holding her hand. The shorter girl holds her hand up and looks Emily deep in the eyes. Emily's heart thunders up into her chest. Santana holds her gaze intently for a moment before she starts singing along to the song playing over the PA.

"…It's a big, big world, and I'm gonna show you all of it…" Santana playfully guides Emily through a twirl. The taller girl obliges and bends down to pass under her arm. A shiver runs down Emily's back as the next line drips from Santana's lips. "I'm gonna lace you with pearls, oh…from every ocean that we're swimming in…" Santana smiles at Emily and encourages the taller girl to sway with her for a moment as they listen to the cheesy song. The swimmer blushes intensely. Images of her and Santana diving through crystal clear Tahitian waters flash through her mind. She can almost feel Santana pouring a pouch of large, smooth pearls over her naked back. As the song draws to a finish, Santana looks down at Emily's shorts. She smirks. "Did those panties drop?" Santana teases. Emily's weed encouraged lack of verbal filter at the moment almost lets her blurt out yes when a small cough interrupts them. Emily drops Santana's hand at the interruption. Brittany stands in the doorway, her phone hangs from one hand. A bewildered look flashes across her face for a moment before the blonde remembers what she wants to say.


	2. Chapter 2

"Quinn and Rachel are locked in the towel cage. Coach Sylvester was sneaking around after hours again and she donkey kicked the towel cage door in rage. It's locked now." Brittany fights the urge to visually deconstruct their body language. It's dark, she's intoxicated on many levels, yet Brittany swears she can see the back of Santana's hand brushing against Emily's bare leg. It is. Santana can't help it. Depth perception left about 15 minutes ago with that giant toke. For the second time tonight, Brittany's confused as to whether she really saw them dancing while holding hands, or if she's just imagined the hand holding.

"Shit! Cut the music Noah!" Santana hisses. She zips into the box and hits the power on the entire soundboard. "Everyone under the bleachers now!" Santana commands. Emily is amazed at how quickly Santana can snap from pleasure to business mode. "Finn, hide Artie's chair behind the flag pole pedestal. Zizes, carry Artie down there now. Puck, get Midgey the Midget!" Santana points Puck to the giant bong. "Lets go!" Santana says. She grabs the giant bag of weed in one hand and Emily's hand in the other. Santana pauses at the top of the stairs and watches the other file out. The last one, Lauren, sprints by surprisingly fast with Artie thrown over her shoulder.

"Impressive," Santana says as Lauren rushes down the stairs. Emily nods in agreement. Less than 45 seconds later, Emily finds herself huddled under a set of bleachers with the entire Glee Club. The ankles of Sue's bright red track suit rustles into view.

"Goddamn mary jane addicted hippies," Sue mutters. She whips out a bullhorn. "Frankenteen? Teen mom? You stupid Glee Clubbers here? Brittany? You better not be here with Lopez! You know her airbags are dangerous to children 12 and under!" Sue lowers her bullhorn. "Huh, I guess it's not them." Sue raises her bullhorn again. "SANDY IF YOU'RE ON SCHOOL GROUNDS I WILL CALL THE FBI!" Sandy might be a part of her evil team of violently aggressive retards, but she really don't want the feds swooping in again. Sue waits a few seconds before shrugging and turning around. "I guess all these years with the ol bull horn is starting to play tricks on my ears…" The kids wait quietly for Sue's footsteps to disappear in the night. They finally let out a sigh of relief when they hear Sue's LeCar drive off in the night.

"Omg Quinn." Rachel shakes the tired girl sitting on the pile of clean towels.

"What is it Berry?" Quinn sighs. 15 minutes ago, she sent Brittany the text about Sue locking them into the towel locker about. She hasn't heard any screaming or police sirens so she assumes her friends are still hiding from the red terror.

"There's a fire," Rachel whispers. Quinn rolls her eyes.

"No there isn't." Quinn knows the white fog creeping into the cage isn't from a fire.

"Ladies, can we assist you?" Puck says. Rachel jumps at the sight of Puck. He's on Lauren's back (piggyback style) and wielding a large bong like a jousting pole. He tries to hand the bong off to Lauren with no luck.

"I'm not your freaking slave Puckerman-" Lauren snaps

"Please, don't bother dismounting," Santana says, holding a hand up to still Puck. She leaves Emily's side and walks to the locked cage. Quinn walks up to the door and watches Santana pick the lock. The door swings open and Santana dramatically shows Quinn the way out with a flourish of her hand. She slams the door shut before Rachel can walk through it. "Sorry, Pucks been meaning to make a baked Berry pie for a long time now," Santana says. Rachel's eyes widen as Lauren expertly lights the bong without dropping Puck.

The halls are dark and empty. Flood lights from outside barely filter in through windows.

"Sorry about Sue." Santana says. She didn't intend to show Emily a category 7 party on her first weekend in Lima.

"Don't worry about it." Emily sneaks a peek at the wall of Cheerleading trophies. "So, you used to be a Cheerl-Cheerio?" Emily says.

"Yep. I was the captain for about two minutes before Quinn ratted me out…" The ensuing silence is saturated with awkward tension. Emily swears Quinn is the less blonde blonde, and she seemed to get along with Santana ok. "Not bad for a judgmental, Lebanese bitch with a boob-job."

"Stop saying that. You're not a bitch to me." Emily looks down and blushes intensely before looking up. "Do you still have your uniforms?"

"Yes…" Santana's eyebrows perk. Both girls grab each other when the set of double doors leading to the athletic health lab slam open.

"Sam's here. And the ice baths and hot tubs are ready. And yes I know the 2 feet personal space bubble rule is in full effect for everyone including Emily," Puck says when Santana's eyes start narrowing into splinters. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls a shiny silver and leather flask out. He tosses it to Santana. "Just don't drop Lucy in the water ok?"

Dave Karofsky scoffs as his Bully Whip Partner trudges up to her locker. The rest of the Glee Clubbers stumble by behind her. They all have deeply red eyes.

"Thanks for inviting me to the party!" Dave says as Santana starts spinning her locker dial. He slaps a red beret into Santana's side. Santana freezes. A hand reaches up and takes the beret from Dave. The latina slowly turns her head and Dave starts to regret his previous drama queenly life action.

"It wasn't exactly planned, Karo-_honey," _she says as a student walks dangerously close. "Jew Fro," she nods, holding back the violent urge to throttle the ginger froed fuck (she _is _wearing a Bully Whips' jacket…) as he leers by. She continues to explain the impromptu party. Unbeknownst to her, JBI thinks he's just heard a bit of prime McKinley Gossip. Across the hall Emily spots Santana talking to her patrol partner. She smiles and closes her locker. Her phone buzzes in her bag. A bright picture of Hannah pops up. The text bubble coming from her mouth reads, "How's the new school? Any hotties?" Emily laughs. The laugh turns to a frown. She quickly texts back. " Several hotties. Crazy night. If Pam knew, I'd be feeding bears in the woods."

Mr. Fitz coughs loudly when a laugh pierces the silence. Aria silently kicks Hanna's shin. Hanna rolls her eyes and glares at Aria. Aria watches with jealousy as Hanna's phone buzzes loudly in her lap. Hanna quickly taps out a message "Eff that. If Spencer finds out, you'll be feeding the bears…At least you'd have the chance to get some action in the dirt ;)."

Santana sighs and rolls her eyes when Dave insists again that he's cool enough with Kurt to be invited to social gatherings after school hours.. Mid eye roll, she spots Emily texting next to her half open locker.

"You have to meet the new girl," Santana says. She grabs his hand and drags him across the hallway intersection.

"Why?" Dave says in a near whine. Santana pauses mid step.

"So are you like full gay or something? Not even like, a little bi-curious?" Santana whispers. Dave's eyes jump out of his head. "Relax, no one heard. Now come on, even if you don't think she's hot, I do, and I want you to meet her, we might be spending time with her on Prom night…Just be nice." Santana says as Dave makes a whiney face.

Emily smirks as she fiddles with her phone. Hanna's been trying to pry her new school's location from Emily, but Emily won't budge. Finally, Emily enters in the letter's 'WMHS' into the text.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Fitz, we're all just really emotional with Emily missing," Aria says as she ushers Hanna out of the classroom. "Are you crazy?" Aria snaps as she marches Hanna to the nurse's office for some mental health time after shrieking expletives in the middle of class. Hanna hands her phone to Aria before walking into the nurse's room.

"Hold all calls. Get me before lunch please," Hanna says as she lies down on a bed. She puts a pair of sunglasses on and closes her eyes.

Aria sighs as she taps buttons on Hanna's phone. She gasps as she reads the conversation.

"What the hell what that?" Spencer asks as she catches up to Aria after requesting a blatantly bogus bathroom break from Mr. Fitz. Aria silently hands her the phone and follows Hanna into the nurse's office. Spencer looks down at the text. A quick search of 'WMHS' leads her to a weird, Jewed out version of a 'What Would Tyler Durden Do' type blog. The first post is an eyeful. Although the eyes are censored with tiny black bars, it's obvious who the people are. Emily, a blonde and a tanned brunette are huddled in a large hot tub. Wet strips of grass cling to the girls' skin. A closer look reveals that Emily is wearing her new Varsity competition swimsuit and that Santana and Quinn are wearing their old Cheerios skirts and bikini tops. A faded spray-paint MWHS logo is on the wall in the background. A muscular Mohawked boy in a soaked white wife beater behind the hot tub, photo bombing the girls. 'WMHS AFTER HOURS PARTY CAUGHT ON CAMERA.' – Reads the title.

"Oh wow…'Holy fucking cock shit' is right Hannabear…" Spencer mumbles as she scrolls down. There are neatly arranged sets of pictures. Emily drinking from a flask while sitting in wheelchair rolling down a small grass hill-Emilywrestling with an Asian guy with abs you could slice daikon on-Emily straddled by two different blondes on a football field- Santana and Emily passing a bong hit via kiss, next to a bong taller than Aria-Emily punching the Mohawk boy in the arm-engaging in piggy back races across the grass (sometimes she was the rider, sometimes the ridee (There was that tan brunette again). Spencer nodded silently in approval of the brunette's abs and body over all. "I guess cheerleading really is sport," Spencer murmurs as starts texting back. "Was it cold last night?-Spencer" She chuckles in the empty hall and replies to Emily's solo question mark. "Remember our class on Australia? Aborigines sleep w/dogs on cold nights. 1 if chilly, 2 if cold, 3 if really cold. So was it just the two cheerleaders, or did you find more bitches to sleep with cause it was freezing last night? :P."

Emily shakes her head in frustration and presses the button to call Spencer. "That wasn't funny," Emily says as soon as Spencer accepts the call.

"So it was freezing I take it?" Spencer makes herself comfortable on a bench in the hall. Spencer Hastings enjoys juicy phone calls; it's a well know fact.

"No! Stop spreading rumors. I'll call you later. " Emily says. She hangs up just as Santana reaches her side.

"Hey," Santana smiles. "This is Dave."

"Hi," Emily says. She glances at Dave before focusing on Santana again.

"What wasn't funny? A small smirk is visible on Santana's lips as she files her nails. Emily's eyes betray her as they dart to the phone in her hand. In a second Santana realizes 2 things. A. It's either something, or someone Emily is worried about. And, B. Santana doesn't realize or admit it, she's sort of into Emily. At least enough to spark the ugly Lopez emotional trainwreck bitchmonster from hell. –See violently aggressive/possessive/jealous/erotic? Alter ego of Santana Lopez A.K.A Satan.

Santana pulls on that Cheshire smile and sidles up next to Emily. Dave narrows his eyes. The boy doesn't know what he's witnessing, but he knows it's making him uncomfortable. He remembers that he's in public when a passing jock gives him the thumbs up. He musters a tight-lipped smile.

"So, how was your first Lima weekend?" Santana holds Emily's gaze coyly as she slips her arm around Emily's. "This is my beard by the way," Santana adds before Emily can answer. She points at Dave before looking down at Emily's phone.

"What's a beard?" Emily asks. Santana ignores her and quickly skims the phone.

"Hah, a three dog night is a cold one indeed." Santana raises an eyebrow at the phone.

"Oh, I didn't know you kids like Three Dog Night! I'll throw some songs in as a warm up this week," Mr. Shue says as he passes by in the tide of students.

"Tell your friend Spencer she's a genius." Santana pulls her own phone out of her bra. Emily blushes. "That's such a good code for threesome. I'm texting that to myself."

Brittany wants to punch whoever suggested Three Dog Night to Mr. Shue. The usually energetic dancer sways listlessly in the back as the Glee Club sings 'One Is the Loneliest Number'. In the front, Jesse St. Smokes too much Angel Dust before going on stage, is harmonizing his fluffy bastard, son of Shuester, white man fro off. It's been a week since prom. Sue framed Emily for steroid use to get her banned from Prom. It worked, but now she's back and Brittany has to watch her and Santana pretend like they're not making stupid eyes at each other, while Artie makes them at the back of her head. Brittany is putting so much effort into ignoring Santana, she misses most of Mr. Shue's announcement.

"Brittany, did you hear that? We get to perform at the RoseWood senior prom." Quinn says. Brittany shakes her head and stares at Quinn.

"We're going to another prom?"

"Don't worry. This time Coach Sylvester will be hundreds of miles away and the punch bowl will be ours," Puck snickers behind Brittany. Brittany's vision fills with images of another intoxicated Glee party and this time it doesn't look so fun now that she's single and Santana's still not biting. Lord Tubbington wobbles in on a unicycle with a flask. Brittany frowns. She really needs to get that cat under control. The mirage-like fantasy dissolves to reveal Quinn running her fingers through Emily's hair.

Emily blushes and hopes that her tan is hiding it. Quinn has crossed her legs over hers and Santana is sitting very, very close. She wonders if this is how really friendly straight girls welcome new friends into their group. Santana did give her that dubious warning the first night they hung out.

"What conditioner do you use?" Quinn asks. Brittany frowns when Santana swoops in and starts playing with a strip of hair on Emily's other side. Mercedes glares at Santana and Quinn. She remembers being corner by them like that last year. So now she knows the two former Cheerios have a problem with her weave, they never asked about her choice of hair product. Mercedes takes a picture of the multiracial flirtmess happening in the front row and sends it to Kurt, along with a recount of her experience with them last year. Kurt rolls his eyes and starts to texts back 'Fan your weave, they're flirting.' Mercedes' gaydar really needs be sent to the shop.

"It's probably natural…You're some Asian right?" Santana squints and her voice grows hesitant (too soon for a race dig, Santana?). Emily smiles. She's glad her friends can't see and mock her right now. (Unbeknownst to her, Jacob Ben Israel is lurking outside of the choir room with his Uncle Shlomo's telephoto lens.) The ginger hued fro in the window bobs as JBI snaps away.

"Hot damn. Aria, I'm sorry to inform you that you now have the second juiciest love life in our group of friends," Spencer says as her phone beeps. (So she subscribed to the JBI Gossip twitter, it was for Emily). Pictures of Emily being groomed by the two ex Cheerio Captains line a page. 'NEW TRANSFER SWIMMER HOTTIE STEALS VARSITY CAPTAINCY, EX CHEERIOS CAPTAINS FROM WMHS' QUARTER-BACKS. '

"Well, there goes my appetite." Hanna drops her fork. The blonde squints at the cafeteria. "I need a date. Its not fair that Emily doesn't even need to work for even one and two fall in her lap." Spencer squints at the phone.

"Well at least we're going to have a cute band for our Summer's ball Banquet." Spencer shrugs. She didn't want to say no to Emily when she'd mentioned hiring the Glee Club. The Banquet falls within a few days of Regionals and they can stop by then. The RoseWood Glee members were a real horrible bunch. At least the WMHS Glee club was attractive.

"Well, what is it now?" Hanna stares at the buzzing phone in Spencer's hand.

"Oh my God. It's Emily," Spencer says. She hands the phone to Hanna.

"We have another A on our hands."


	3. Chapter 3

A muffled giggle disturbs the stuffy silence in Hanna's room. Spencer, Hanna and Aria peer over their textbooks at the form curled on the fluffy bed. Emily glances up to see three pairs of eyes quickly darting away from her direction. She blushes, rolls over and curls into her blankets.

It's been several weeks since Emily's mysterious disappearance to and from WMHS. The girls suspect A had something to do with the mid semester transfer, but Emily won't say anything about her experience or the cheerleader she "befriended". Since the Summer's Ball Banquet was cancelled the WMHS Glee club never got to visit Rosewood. The dance committee realized they only had enough money to have either the Summer's Ball banquet or a Halloween dance, and since a senior year Halloween Dance was an excuse to have an in school lingerie party, the male student population all voted for the Halloween Dance.

"Who is she talking to?" Aria whispers to Hanna.

"I don't know. Maya?" Hanna flips a page of her biology textbook and groans into the cushion under her chin. "She only gets weird and hedgehoggy when she's on the phone with a female of interest." At this Spencer raises an eyebrow and closes her textbook. Truth be told, Ms. Hastings studied for this particular pre Halloween exam weeks ago. She only showed up tonight to help her friends stay above the class average.

"So does she often get hedgehoggy? With different girls?" Spencer asks.

"Sometimes...And I don't know!" Hanna huffs and sits up to fluff her cushion. "I'm not her mom!" She adds in a loud whisper. Spencer and Aria both widen their eyes. "Sorry. I had a triple iced espresso after school..." Hanna takes a breath and looks to make sure Emily's not listening before she continues. "I know she talks to Maya now that she's back, but she gets extra hedgehoggy sometimes. And I'm pretty sure it's not Maya."

"I know our girl was player, but please. Do go on..." Spencer says, leaning in over her closed book. A squeal of delight from Emily's form stops Hanna.

"Are you serious? I love Michelle Branch!" Emily says. The tall swimmer rolls over and sits up. A face splitting smile is plastered on her face. "She totally does have that half asian hottie thing going for her..." Emily repositions herself on the bed and picks up a pen. She listens intently and scrawls a few lines on a planner. "Yeah. Spencer, Hanna, Maya and maybe Aria. Great, I'll talk to them and get back to you. Bye." Emily hangs up, smiled still plastered on face. She stares at her planner for a moment before looking up at her friends.

"Guys, since we don't have any real plans for Halloween, I was wondering if you guys would want to go to a party," Emily says.

"Who-" Aria shuts up when Spencer's sharp elbow jabs into her side.

"Of course we'd like to go!" Spencer says. "I mean, Hanna and I would love to go, and I'm sure Aria would too, that is, if she doesn't have any plans with Ezra," Spencer says.

"Nope, no plans," Aria says, burying a wince under a tight smile.

"Great. Now what are we wearing?" Hanna asks, finally shoving her textbook off her bed completely.

"Em! You promised us a party! You didn't tell us you signed us up to be chaperones for the Halloween dance!" Hanna whines as Emily pulls into the Rosewood High parking lot. "Did you know about this?" Hanna asks, craning her neck to glare at Spencer in the backseat.

"We're not chaperones, we're going to be photographers for the yearbook." Spencer holds up a small digital camera. "It'll look good on your apps!" Spencer says. "Come on, we'll take a few pictures and that's it," Spencer says and she offers a hand to help Hanna out of the car.

"Why are we here so early? I am not dressed to be around underclassmen!" Hanna glares at the 7th and 8th graders filing out of the auditorium. Hanna opens her door to sound of cat calls and whistles.

The halls are dark. Music thuds loudly through the walls. Preteens exiting the school mill around the girls, a few of their gazes linger a bit too long on Hanna's short skirt. Hanna glares at Spencer and Emily from the corner of her eyes as she clacks down the hall in her black pumps. She's so busy giving the stink eye she doesn't see the blood covered cheerleader a few steps in front of her until it's too late. Hanna collides squarely with the dark haired girl. When she looks up her vision is filled with dripping blood and wounds. Hanna shrieks loudly and stumbles back. Her heels slip on a stray streamer and she crashes to the floor.

"Damn Santana, that fake blood really does look good," a tall blonde in an identical bloody cheerleading uniform says. She bends over and helps Hanna to her feet. "Cool costume," she says. Hanna blushes as the girls' eyes rake up and down her body. Hanna quickly pats her skirt down and completes a visible pantie check. "Suckerpunch girl right?" Brittany says, readjusting the sailor tie at Hanna's neck. Quinn picks up the dropped prop katana and hands it back to Hanna.

"Santana!" Emily says. She pulls Santana in a hug.

"Emily Fields, look at you, all dressed up for Halloween," Santana says. Emily blushes as she pulls away from the gorgeous zombie cheerleader. Santana holds out a finger and motions for Emily to spin. "Hot. Resident Evil chick? Or bond girl?" Santana asks as she takes in the torn tank top, skimpy leather vest, booty shorts, thigh holsters and stiletto heels.

"Both, I couldn't decide." Emily smiles sheepishly.

"We're not really going as undead cheerios tonight. We just have to rep William McKinley on stage. We're changing after the dance for the party," Santana says.

"But the cheerios uniforms are hot," Emily blushes. She looks up when she notices Quinn and Brittany. "Quinn! You cut your hair! It's cute," Emily says with a genuine smile.

"Em, aren't you going to introduce us to your undead cheerleader friends?" Spencer asks, recognizing their faces from the set of incriminating pictures online.

"Spencer, Hanna, this is Brittany, Santana and Quinn," Emily says as she glances between the three bloody cheerleaders.

"No way. It's Xena!" Brittany squeals when she notices Spencer's costume. She quickly loops an arm through Spencer's as their group heads towards the gym. "I know it took you years to master it, but could you show me how to throw your Chakram, please?"

"So, what are you guys performing tonight?" Emily asks Santana as they make their way through the sea of grinding students towards the punch bowl.

"It's a surprise," Santana says. She looks up when a girl taps on Emily's shoulder. Emily turns to find Maya staring at her.

"Maya. This is Santana, Brit and Quinn." Emily says. The two blonde cheerleaders wave before turning back to chatting with Hanna and Spencer about their costumes and what they have in plan for after the dance. "They're visiting from Lima. Santana's the one who got her Glee club to perform at the dance tonight. They're amazing," Emily gushes before she can stop herself.

"Hi," Maya says, extending a hand. Santana immediately notices the shift in dynamics. Something just changed but she can't quite place it. Santana pulls on her deviously charming smile and takes Maya's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Santana smiles. In the distance, a microphone clicks on and earsplitting feedback echoes over the music. Santana winces.

"That's our cue to get ready before that idiot screws all the audio up," Santana sighs. Santana pauses mid step. Emily's eyes widen when Santana reaches into her skirt. Before she knows, it, Santana has plucked a flask from a garter belt and slipped it into Emily's back pocket. "Don't have too much fun without us. We still have our grownup party later." Santana leaves Emily and Maya with a wink. Emily watches as Santana's high pony disappears in the crowd.

"Wow, she's certainly different from your friends here," Maya says delicately. Emily looks at Maya and smiles.

"She's sweet!" Emily says. "Are you jealous?" Emily laughs. "Come on. They're going on soon." Emily takes Maya's hand and drags her to where Hanna and Spencer are standing right in front of the stage. Emily discreetly drinks from the flask before offering it to Maya. When Maya's done, Emily slips Hanna the flask.

"Santana says we can't have too much fun without them, but this is a thank you for not running when you realized we actually have to stay here till the end of the dance," Emily says, waiting for Hanna to crack a smile.

"Fine, but this party better be amazing," Hanna says. "Who's that burning hunk of man love?" Hanna whispers when Puck starts waving at her from the stage. Emily turns and smiles at the mohawked boy. She waves back, catching Mike and Artie's attention.

"That's Puck, he'll be at the party later," Emily says.

"You're forgiven," Hanna says.

"Good evening Rosewood, my name is Rachel Berry and I am the captain of the William Mckinley Glee club. Officially, we're two separate groups, the kids on my left are the New Directions and these ladies are the Troubletones, but in the spirit of Halloween, we're performing as one group tonight," Rachel says. Mercedes pushes her way to front stage and wrestles the mike away from Rachel.

"Sorry about that boys and girls." Mercedes glares Rachel before continuing. "What she meant was, are you ready to dance?" Mercedes' smile almost drops when she gets a good look at the audience. Awkward teens shuffle about the dance floor, unsure of what to do. "Okay then. We'll start with something everyone can do. Hit it!" Mercedes tosses the mike to the A/V club member at the edge of the stage as the music starts. The girls fall into a line at the rear of the stage. Mike jogs to the front with Artie, Finn and Puck flanking him.

"Come on everybody, clap your hands, aw you're looking good, I'm gonna sing my song, it won't take long, we're going to do the twist and it goes like this!" Mike breaks into a lively rendition of the twist as the glee clubbers start singing Chubby Checker's "Let's Twist Again".

Emily takes Maya's hand and starts dancing to the song. Hanna knocks back a huge swig from the flask and hoots loudly before breaking out into a twist of her own. The kids around her watch for a few moments before throwing caution to the wind and following suite. Spencer's eyes widen at the sight of Hanna letting loose with the flask visibly clutched in one hand. She quickly takes the contraband item away from the dancing girl and hides it in the waist of her leather skirt. Spencer pauses and turns her back to the crowd. She pulls the flask out and knocks back a shot of her own before joining her friends in the dance.

Halfway through the song, Toby finally arrives at the dance and takes Spencer's hand before joining in the dance. Spencer laughs when she sees Toby's outfit. The boy is wearing a loose pair of cloth trousers tied up with a piece of rope. His chest is bare under a large leather vest. His motorcycle boots complete the outfit of Xena henchmen number one.

"You look like Aladdin," Spencer laughs.

"I tried! I've never watched an episode of Xena before this morning!" Toby says.

After a long medley, right when Spencer thinks she's going to pass out from exhaustion in her leathers, the music stops for a moment. Puck and Artie pickup electric guitars. Santana walks to the front of stage and takes the mike.

"So, this is going to be one of our last songs tonight. This song is for my friend Emily Fields, she's awesome, smoking hot and she's the one who helped us set this up tonight." The spotlight follows Santana's pointing finger and lands on a blushing Emily. "Also, we're donating part of the proceeds of tonight's ticket sales to both the Lima and Rosewood House for Wayward Kittens." Santana smiles at Brittany. "Take it away Noah," Santana says. Puck starts playing the intro to Santana and Michelle Branch's 'Game of Love'.

"I love this song!" Emily yells over the music. Spencer, Hanna and Maya watch as Emily beam at the girl on stage. Santana smiles down at Emily and takes the mike firmly in her hand.

"Tell me, just what you want me to be. One kiss, and boom, you're the only one for me. So please tell me why don't you come around no more, cause right now I'm crying, outside the door, of your candy store." Santana falls back as the other girls start singing the chorus. Mike swoops in and pulls Santana into a lazy swing/salsa dance.

"Oww owww!" Spencer shrieks. "Emily! You didn't tell me she was so good!"

Maya excuses herself from the dance and heads to the punch bowl. She slowly pours two cups of punch. As she watches Santana sing on stage, the strange feeling in her gut intensifies as she places the emotion she's feeling. Emily was right. Maya is jealous. Everything from Santana's confidence on stage to the way Emily's eating it up with her eyes, starts to make sense. The twinge in her gut turns to a stab when Santana, Brittany and Quinn lean forward and pull Emily, Spencer and Hanna up on stage. Of course Santana takes Emily's hand. Spencer holds back a smile as Brittany twirls around her gracefully. The girls all switch partners as the Glee clubbers continue singing. Puck finds his way up to Hanna as he starts a guitar solo.

"So please tell me why don't you come around no more, cause right now I'm dying, outside the door, of your loving store..." Santana sings to Emily before spinning away to twirl Brittany. The instruments quiet down and the girls start clapping. Santana's right in front of Emily again. "...It started with a kiss, now we're up to bat, a little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain I'm telling you my baby it's all in the game of love...Roll me, control me, please hold me..."

"Make me feel good, yeah!" Mike, Artie and Finn sing as they grab the girls and spin them across the stage.  
>A loud roar of applause fills the gym when the song finally ends. The stage plunges into darkness and a heavy metal songs blasts through the speakers. Frightening images flash against the walls. Suddenly Spencer, Hanna and Emily are back at the botched fashion show. One screen flashes the words 'Die Liars Die. A large, bloody A appears on the wall. Fear fills Emily's face. Santana quickly pulls Emily to the emergency exit backstage.<p>

"Are you ok?" Santana asks. She pulls Emily into a tight hug when she fails to respond. "Well, good thing we decided not to go to the haunted house party at the old train station," Santana jokes quietly. She glances around the empty lot and spots a bench nearby. She walks Emily over the bench.

"Sorry, I'm not usually afraid of spooky things," Emily says. She sighs. "I've just had some things happen to me recently," Emily says. She's not sure sure if it's the booze, but she feels like she can trust Santana. Emily's mouth opens and words just start pouring out. Surprisingly, the aggressive cheerleader is an amazing listener.

"So let me get this straight. Some psycho bitch is stalking you and your friends. And this bitch is making your lives a living hell?" Santana says.

"Shh!"

"Sorry." Santana looks around the empty lot. She studies Emily's frazzled expression and realizes this person must really have tormented the poor girl if she's convince the parking lot is bugged. "Is that why you transferred back again without saying goodbye?" Santana asks. Emily nods quietly. Santana covers Emily's hands with her own and squeezes gently. "Look, if you don't want to go out tonight, I get it. But I want you to know, if you're with us, I'll keep you safe. I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent and shit gets real there every single day and night. I got your back girl." Santana smiles gently.

"Thanks Santana," Emily says. "I do want to go out. I don't want this bitch to run my life."

"That's the spirit girl." Santana reaches into her bra and pulls a tiny flask out. "You want Selenita or this?" Santana asks, holding up the flask in one hand and a perfectly rolled joint in the other.

"Both."

"Where are they?" Hanna bites a nail nervously as she checks her phone again for missed calls.

"I saw them go out the emergency exit. Maybe they got locked out?" Spencer says.

"Don't worry, they'll be ok. Santana can handle herself," Puck says. He follows Spencer to the exit door anyways. They peer into the empty back lot.

"Come on, they're probably walking around to the front. The dance is over soon anyways. I'll text them and tell them to meet us at the cars," Hanna says.

"Spence! Hanna!" Aria yells. She jogs to catch up with her friends as they near the main entrance of the school.

"Aria. When did you get here? You missed the dance!" Hanna says.

"I had a flat tire. Sorry. I got here before the last song. You guys were amazing by the way. I couldn't get to the front in time. Sorry. Where's Emily? You guys were on stage, then you weren't." Aria stares at Spencer and Hanna. Suddenly all three of the girls' phones buzz and ring in unison. The girls all turn their backs to the Glee kids and check their phones.

Two pictures appear. The photobooth pictures of Maya and Emily kissing fill their screens. The picture of Emily and Santana making out next to the bong appears. Another message appears. It's a picture of Maya in her cheerleader costume sitting alone on the main entrance steps. The girls gasp and look up to see Maya sitting three feet away from them on the steps to the main entrance. Another buzz. As they scroll down, they see a picture of Emily and Santana practically sitting in each other's laps, holding hands on the bench in the back lot. A final message, this time it's a text. 'Who's going to win this game of love? Pretty little Emily's a real team player who loves her cheerleaders, but she only gets one. The other one's mine. It started with a kiss. Now you're up to bat. -A'

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Hanna whispers.

"A wants us to choose who Emily ends up with." Spencer almost chokes on the words. "And who dies."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are we going to do?" Hanna nearly shrieks. Her gaze lands on Spencer.

"What do you mean what are we going to do? We can't just choose between Maya and Santana! They're not little lambs we can just offer up as sacrifice!" Spencer says. Aria's eyes widen as her friends spiral out of control.

"Guys, take a breath. Santana's only here for a weekend. Lets take things one step at a time. Let's just figure out what we're doing tonight," Aria says.

"Ladies, no need to worry." Puck drawls. He strolls up to their group. "I know we're the strangers in town, but we have a sick party lined up for you." Puck smiles. "Can I interest you in a beverage or organic smoke while we wait for the princesses to return?" Spencer and Aria share a tentative look when Puck produces a large, Costco sized plastic jug of Gin. Toby notices Spencer's hesitation and steps in.

"Hey. I'm Toby."

"Puck. Nice costume dude," Puck says. He hands Toby the jug. "Harem boy?" Puck nods at Toby's loose pants. Toby almost sputters mid swallow. Spencer holds a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Uh," Toby coughs.

"Don't worry. I was a Chippendale last year. I don't judge. It totally turns the chicks on," Puck says.

The jock pats Toby roughly on the back. Spencer smiles at the their interaction. Most people in Rosewood treat Toby like the hunchback of Notre Dame. It's nice to see him talking to a guy, even if it is one like Puck. The brief moment of happiness disappears when Spencer's phone buzzes under her breastplate. She fishes it out and checks the message.

'Put your game face on. You have a game of your own tonight - Follow the Mohawk. Ask for a drink or a toke. 5 minute shot clock.-A'. Spencer's plan to retreat safely to her house with Hanna, Aria and Emily dissipates as the reality of the task sets in.

"I guess we're doing this whether we like it or not," Aria says, peering over Spencer's shoulder.

"Wow. It looks like we're missing the party." Everyone turns to see Emily and Santana walking out of the shadows at the end of the parking lot. Emily has an arm looped through Santana's.

"We're just getting started," Brittany says. She skips happily to meet them halfway across the parking lot. Brittany flanks Emily and takes her other arm just in time to guide her and a wayward stiletto around a deep crack in the asphalt. Being a tall girl with an amazing sense of balance, Brittany has always been the choice of support for drunk girls in heels. Emily staggers at the brisk motion and her arm shoots out and wraps around Santana's waist instinctively. Across the parking lot, Quinn rolls her eyes at her friends' antics.

"Hey Em," Spencer says. "What's the plan tonight?"

"I think we're invited to the Haunted House party at the old train station," Emily says.

"But only if everyone's up for it," Santana adds. She has a feeling that Emily and her friends might not be the type to party hard. "And we don't have to get crazy." Santana looks at Brittany and motions subtly for her to leave the Rosewood girls to convene in private. Santana and Brittany link arms and walk over to where Quinn is leaning against a light pole.

"So, we're not going all out?" Quinn smirks at Santana as her lights a cigarette. "I honestly don't think I can stay here any longer sober," Quinn says.

"I said they don't have to go all out," Santana says.

"Her friends are kind of white bread aren't they?" Quinn says, exhaling a smooth cloud over Santana's head. "It's not a bad thing," Quinn adds. "She's sweet _because_ she's so innocent. I actually like her."

"I like her too," Brittany says. "She's hot."

"Mmhmm…" Santana steals a glimpse at the gorgeous girl across the parking lot. Emily leans onto Hanna as she lifts one leg off the ground. She shifts her weight from one leg to the other, rolling and stretching her ankles. Her silky hair catches the light and glimmers for a second in the dark lot. Santana coughs and averts her gaze when Emily bends over to adjust one of her heels.

"Sorry guys. I know we're not really big on the whole haunted house thing. If we're not up for that, we can totally find another party," Emily says.

"No, we're totally down. But uh, why don't you go ask your girlfriend what she wants to do tonight," Spencer says, looking over at Maya on the steps.

"She's not my girlfriend," Emily says a bit too quickly.

"Sorry. We thought you were back together," Aria says.

"Well we're not," Emily says. She sighs before continuing. "She wanted to take things slow. " Emily runs a hand through her long hair before crossing her arms.

"Aw Em. She's totally still into you," Hanna says. "Look at how awkward and alone she is right now. She's only here because of you."

"Whatever," Emily says. "Come get us when you make up your mind. I don't want to keep them waiting," Emily says, glancing at the three Cheerios waiting under the streetlamp. Her heels click sharply in the quiet lot as she heads towards Maya.

"Yep," Spencer says before pressing her lips together. The sound of crickets chirping in the night air fills the silence as Aria and Hanna wait for Spencer to continue.

"What?" Aria asks.

"Emily 'I can open my own damn door' Fields is back town," Spencer says. "She's a little drunk," Spencer says when Hanna and Aria stare at her in silence. Spencer jumps when her armored cleavage starts buzzing again. She quickly digs out her phone. 'Don't run out the clock. You won't like the penalty-A'.

"What is it?" Hanna asks. Spencer hands Hanna the phone and takes a deep breath before marching over to Toby and Puck. "I think I'm ready for that shot." Spencer avoids eye contact with Toby as she takes the jug of Gin from a grinning Puck.

"Damn Xena. And here I thought we weren't going to party tonight," Puck says, watching Spencer swallow a large gulp.

"Hey," Emily says as she nears the front steps of the school. She towers over Maya for a few seconds before deciding to sit. Emily sits a few steps below Maya and leans back on her elbows.

"Hey," Maya says.

"Did you want to go to a party tonight?" Emily says.

"Sure… Is that what you wanted to do?" Maya says. She's never been around intoxicated Emily before. She doesn't realize why the usually chipper girl seems so aloof.

"That was the plan." Emily looks over her shoulder and smiles. "But I totally understand why you might not want to go." She reaches up and takes Maya hand from where it's clutched in her lap.

"What? No. Of course I want to go. Why wouldn't I?"

"People might be smoking…and drinking, a lot," Emily says.

"Oh. I'm totally fine with that."

"Good. I just don't want to get you in trouble. Don't want you getting shipped off again," Emily says. Before Maya can respond, something catches Emily's eye and the girl is up and walking across the parking lot. She pauses and turns to face Maya and waits for her to follow.

"So, who's going in which car?" Hanna asks, checking the time on her phone. She glances around the parking lot. "The dance is done in like five minutes and we really don't want to be here for the stampede."

Three minutes later, Puck and Artie find themselves crammed into Toby's truck. Artie's chair rattles between Blaine and Kurt on the truck bed as they head towards Rosewood's abandoned train station.

"That's awesome. I never really thought about going into construction," Puck says. He rubs the side of head thoughtfully. "I guess that's what Ms. Pillsbury means when she says I need to 'broaden my views'," Puck says, holding up air quotes with his hands.

"It's been working out for me…But cleaning pools sounds like a nice way to get paid too," Toby says. He flinches when Puck leans over jabs him in the stomach.

"Dude, you could totally make some cashish and catch some cougars with those abs." Puck laughs. He pounds a fist on the window separating the truck bed and the cab. "Kids! You comfy back there?" A muffled 'yes' reaches his ears. "Artie, pass this down." Puck shoves a flask in Artie's hand before hoisting him out of the window. Artie yelps, suddenly finding himself dangling out of Toby's truck. The asphalt whips by in a blur under his face. "Don't worry! I got you!" Puck yells. Puck tightens his grip on Artie's belt and gives what he thinks is a reassuring shake.

"Guys!" Artie yells, waving the flask over the edge of trunk.

"Thanks!" Blaine grabs the flask before ducking down into the truck bed again.

"How do you think Toby's holding up?" Spencer says, glancing at Aria then Toby's truck in front of them. She winces as Artie's flailing form is yanked back into the truck.

"He'll survive," Aria says, distracted. She glances in her rearview mirror again. Emily's car follows at a safe distance. Suddenly, the blinker flashes on and Emily's beautiful Toyota disappears around a turn. "Where are they going?" Aria glances at Spencer. Aria's phone chirps as it receives a new message. Spencer snatches the phone from her hands.

"It's Hanna. 'Stopping at home for a sec. The Cheerios? Need to change their costumes and I'm about to pee myself.' Tmi, Han," Spencer says, returning the phone to Aria's lap. "They'll catch up with us," Spencer says. "How are you doing back there?" Spencer asks, turning to check on the kids crammed into the back of Aria's SUV.

"Sardines," Mike Chang says from where he and Tina are squeezed in the trunk space.

"I wish I was gay," Hanna says, woefully as she plops onto the bed next to Emily. She sighs, looking around her bedroom. The three Cheerios stand in varying stages of undress. Matching red spanks and skirts litter the floor between the walk in closet and vanity table. Hanna leans back on her elbows and nudges Emily. "Is this turning you on? Are you turned on?" Hanna arches an eyebrow at Emily before pointedly sweeping her eyes up and down Quinn's exposed back. Emily laughs and nudges Hanna back.

"Is this turning _you _on?" Emily smirks.

"Hey, do you have any lip gloss I can borrow?" Santana asks. Emily looks up and fights the urge to physically gulp as Santana bends over and pulls a pair of fishnets up and over her thighs. A black, sateen bra hold's Santana's surgically engineered and perfected breasts together. Mocha mounds fight against each other, threatening to spill over the silky black fabric.

"Damn," Hanna says, sitting up. "Nice bra!"

"Thanks," Santana says. "It looks amazing and it fits like a sports bra," Santana adds. She takes as a few steps back before leaning over and pushing herself into a hand stand. The black fabric struggles to keep Santana decent. She holds the pose, demonstrating the antigravity properties of the bra for a few seconds before gracefully falling into a stand again.

"Show off," Brittany calls over her shoulder from where she's putting eye liner on in front of the vanity.

"May I?" Hanna says. She reaches out and strokes the fabric after receiving a nod from Santana. "Oh my god, that is so soft!" Hanna says.

"Showing off your fake guns again?" Quinn asks. "The bathroom's in the hall right?" Quinn says before disappearing into the hallway.

"Yes, these delicious puppies are enhanced," Santana says, glaring at Quinn's back. She looks to Hanna and Emily and silently braces herself for the spark of judgment in their eyes.

"Well they look, great." Hanna says. "Right Em?"

"Mmhmm." A raging blush fills Emily's cheeks.

"They feel pretty damn good too," Santana says. "That's when you know they do it right." Before Emily can comprehend how much her life is turning into a porno, she sees Hanna reaching out for a feelsies.

"Oh girl, they feel so real!" Hanna squeals. "Em you got to feel them."

"Wow, looks like I'm missing out on the party," Maya says from the doorway. Both of Hanna's hands are cupped around Santana's breasts. Emily is blushing up a storm. Brittany is bent over the vanity table, carefully applying the finishing touches to a pair of fake eyelashes. Maya blinks when she realizes Brittany is wearing only a pair of fishnets and the world's shortest leather skirt.

"Um, definitely not," Hanna scoffs. She removes herself from Santana's chest and gets up to relieve Maya of the bottles of water in her arms. Hanna quickly herds Maya to her desk and hands her a large, makeup filled pouch. "Come on. Let's get you slutty."

"So, lip gloss?" Emily says, finally finding her tongue again. She gets up and rummages furiously through the vanity drawer, trying not to watch as Santana shrugs into a tight, military green, mini pencil skirt.

"What do you think?" Santana says. Emily looks up to see Santana fiddling with the zipper on her tight uniform top. "Up or down?" Santana pulls the zipper up and down, rapidly exposing and covering her magnificent cleavage. "I mean, I know it's Halloween, but I don't want to be a super hooker." Santana pins a 60's inspired pilot's cap to her perfectly coifed hair and smirks at herself in the mirror before looking to Emily for her answer.

"That's a change," Quinn says, reentering the room. She nudges Santana away from the mirror and leans in to apply mascara. Santana snatches the tiny brush away from her grabs her face. Quinn relaxes when Santana starts to gingerly apply the makeup for her.

"Pot calling the kettle black, mommy," Santana says as she studies Quinn's face. Her eyes flicker down and take in the white, Marilyn Monroe-esque dress on Quinn's body. Without releasing Quinn's face, she reaches for eyeliner. With a careful touch, she adds Marilyn Monroe's trademark beauty mark above Quinn's lip. Quinn waits patiently until Santana is done before pulling her head away. "Em? Touch up? Not that you need it," Santana says. Emily lets Santana take her hand pull her towards to the bed. "Sorry. You're gonna have to sit for this." Santana pushes Emily down onto the bed. Emily gulps when Santana leans over and suddenly that immaculate chest is right in her face again.

"I'm thinking I need to change too," Maya says. She feels more and more overdressed with each second.

"Why? You look cute," Brittany says. She looks up from the mirror and squints at Maya for a second. "Though you could be scarier." A few seconds of rummaging in her duffel later, Brittany produces a box of sugar free strawberry jello mix and a small bear bottle of honey. Brittany finishes the water in her red solo cup before mixing the red powder and honey. "Can I?" Brittany asks, ready to smear the fake blood across Maya's neck.

"I-," Maya hesitates for a second.

"Oh! Do you need this for practice? We can totally find something else. I don't want your coach to kill you," Brittany says. Maya looks over Brittany's shoulder and see's Emily's face lost in Santana's cleavage as the cheerleader carefully applies mascara to her lashes.

"No. It's fine," Maya says.

"Awesome. This is going to look great," Brittany says, dabbing on the fake blood. "And it's going to taste delicious if you get your mack on later." Brittany steps back and smiles. Brittany wipes blood across her own neck and face. She sticks a red finger into her mouth. "Yum." She turns on her heels and clicks over to Quinn for a repeat of the blood treatment. Maya blinks at the sight of the fishnet clad derriere.

"Shot?" Hanna holds up a flask. She blinks when Maya practically snatches it out of her hand. "Woah there girl. We're just pregaming," Hanna says, watching Maya take a large swig. "We need a picture! I want to remember all our hard work when we wake up looking like Ke$ha in the morning," Hanna says. She positions a camera on the desk and aims it towards the girls in the room.

"Ok. Hurry! It's on a timer!" Hanna says. Santana seats herself in Emily's lap and wraps an arm around her shoulder. Emily instinctively slides a hand around Santana's waist. Brittany stretches out across Hanna, Quinn and Maya's lap and smiles for the camera seconds before the flash go off.

"About time!" Rachel screeches. She glares at Emily's car as it pulls into the gravel filled clearing. "We have a curfew, remember?" Rachel says as the girls pile out of the car.

"Girl. If you're worried about curfew, you should just go back to the Best Western and ask Mr. Shue to sing you a lullaby," Mercedes says. "Cause I'm feeling good and I ain't gonna let you ruin my buzz," Mercedes says.

"Word." Tina nods. She knocks her plastic cup against Mercedes' and kicks it back. Mike grabs both girls by the scuff of their matching Power Puff Girl's costumes and pulls them back when a convertible, blasting rap pulls in a little too close.

"What have we here?" Noel Kahn says from the driver's side of his convertible. His eyes crawl over every inch of the Unholy Trinity as they exit Emily's car, exposing as much leg as legally possible in a public area. "Looks like we have some new meat on the street boys," Noel says. He and the group of guys in his car watch as they decorate each other's necks and chest with more of the honey blood mixture. He waits for them to walk across the lot to join Aria, Spencer and the rest of the Glee kids. Noel reaches out and grabs Aria's hand. "Aria, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?"

"Quinn, Santana, Brittany, this is Noel," Emily says when Aria blanks on their names. She regrets speaking up when Noel's eyes creep up her legs and down her cleavage.

"Ladies. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we'll be seeing you later tonight," Noel says with a twinkle in his eye. He winks at Brittany and gives her legs one last leer before pulling away.

"Euw. I feel like I need a shower," Aria says. "I didn't know Noel would be here."

"So are we going to do this or what?" Puck asks. He hops down from Toby's truck bed and lands with a crunch. "Cause you know I love drinking in empty parking lots, but this party sounds sick." He unzips the coverall he borrowed from Burt's shop and shrugs the sleeves off. He grins as he ties the sleeves around his waist, rendering himself topless. "Ready for this or what?"

"Wait!" Everyone pauses at the edge of trail leading to the back of the abandoned train station. Toby and Puck place Artie and his chair on the ground again and wait for Spencer to continue. "The station is huge, and I know for a fact that the reception is bad in there. Plus the music's loud and we'd never hear it anyway." Spencer pauses when she sees several members of her audience yawning. "My point is, we should be on a buddy system tonight. We don't want anyone getting lost, or pregnant or anything," Spencer says.

"Won't make that same mistake twice," Quinn says. She loops an arm through Brittany's before starting down the trail. Puck and Toby each grab a side of Artie's chair and lift him with ease.

"After you, good sir," Blaine says, bowing in his Peter Pan costume. He waits for Kurt to start walking before following.

"Jesus," Aria says when they finally arrive at the rusty chain link fence bordering the abandoned station. She watches as the Glee kids follow Toby through a gap in the fence. The enormous, 1920's built station's cloudy windows glow eerily in the night. A pulsing lighting installment mimics a flashing lightning storm.

"Come on," Hanna says. She delicately inches through the gap in the fence, struggling to avoid rusty prongs. "I've come this far in heels through the goddamn woods. I'm going to have a little fun."

Several heavy-duty speakers thrum as different DJ's spin in different sections of the station. Hanna relishes in the warmth as they press into the body packed space, out of the windy night. On cue, Aria's phone buzzes with a message. 'Shot or toke. 2 Mins-A'. Aria holds up her phone. Spencer and Hanna nod. The girls push their way over to where their group has gathered inside the station diner.

"This is to a Happy fucking Halloween!" Puck messily pours a bottle of tequila into the line of plastic cups on the counter. "You, you, and you." Puck points at Emily, Brittany, and Hanna and pats the counter. "Up." They each hop up on the counter and lie down. Quinn places a wedge of lime onto their lips and dusts their exposed abs with salt. "Ladies first!" Puck says, handing Quinn, Santana and Maya a cup each. Without any further ado, Quinn steps forward and presses her tongue to Emily's stomach. The slice of lime drops from Emily's lips when she giggles at the sensation of Quinn's tongue sliding across her abs. Without missing a beat, Quinn knocks back the shot and leans over to Hanna to take the lime from her lips.

"Damn Fabray! Points for style!" Tina says from where she's perched on Mike's shoulders above the crowd.

Not to be outdone, Santana slips a hand under Emily's neck and into her hair. With a firm, but gentle tug, she pulls Emily's head back, exposing her honey blood covered throat. Emily gasps around the new piece of lime between her teeth as Santana sucks the sticky sweet substance off her neck.

"Damn girl!" A loud cheer breaks out. Before Emily can react, Santana's lips are gone and the girl has downed the messily over-poured double shot. Santana leans in for another lick of syrup before pressing her lips against Emily's. She takes the lime from her lips and bites into the sour fruit. The taste of limes and sweet raspberries fills Emily's mouth as Santana kisses her.

"Show off," Quinn teases when Santana releases a gasping Emily.

"Lima Heights, baby." Santana smirks.

"Our turn!" Brittany says, sitting up.

"Come on Lima Heights. I need an escort to the bathroom," Quinn says, pulling Santana towards the back of the diner.

When the two girls reemerge from the bathroom, they find their friends occupying a first class train cart. Mercedes grabs Quinn's hand and pulls her into the fray with a laugh. Intrigued, Santana watches through the windows as Emily and Maya dance closely together next to Kurt and Blaine. She frowns when she sees Brittany and Noel bumping and grinding on top of one of the dining tables. Santana glowers for a moment longer. She snatches the beer out of a nearby boy's hand and chugs it.

"Hey! What the fuck?"

"Sorry. What's your name?" Santana says.

"Lucas."

"Lucas. I really needed that. Thanks," Santana says. She gives the poor boy a peck on the cheek, leaving a red imprint of her lipstick. Lucas sighs and shakes his head when he sees Santana make a beeline for Hanna and her friends.

"What is with that group of girls and bitches?" Lucas mutters.

Right as Santana reaches the door to the train cart, Mike spins into view. "Chang. Mike, Chang. Double oh eighty eight at your service, Miss. Martini?" Mike holds out a large, plastic martini glass with one hand and flicks his tuxedo collar with the other. He reaches out to help her cross the gap onto the train.

"Why thank you Asian Bond." Santana smiles and lets Mike feed her the drink. She twirls under his outstretched arm before heading towards the dancing gay boys at the other end of the cart.

"Picture." Santana hands Kurt her phone before grabbing Blaine and posing with him. Blaine makes a show of kissing Santana's cheek. Kurt frowns when they don't release each other after he takes the picture. He gives his boyfriend a raised eyebrow as he dances with Santana.

"Shot For Me" by Drake comes on. As the song's beat kicks in and Blaine finds himself the envy of every single straight man and gay girl with a view of Santana's rolling body. She throws her arms around Blaine's shoulders and sings to him as she continues her dance. Blaine grins and joins in.

"Partner switch!" Kurt announces. He steps in and dances with Santana. A blatant hip bump later, Blaine is pushed between Maya and Emily. The girls laugh and sidle up to the Ex-Warbler. Maya takes his Peter Pan hat and puts it on. Within seconds, Kurt announces another partner switch and swaps places with Emily. Blaine laughs, finding himself sandwiched between Kurt and Maya.

Emily's arms find their way around Santana's shoulders. Santana reaches out and takes Emily's hips into her hands. A dancing body pushes Emily forward, pressing her body into Santana's.

"Damn. Your girl is getting the full treatment," Puck says to Hanna as they dance several feet away from Santana and Emily. Hanna looks up to see Santana singing and dancing against Emily.

" The way you walk, that's me. The way you talk, that's me…And the voice in your ear, that's me…" Santana sings. She leans back, one hand around Emily's neck, the other in her own hair. "I'm the reason why you always getting faded, take a shot for me…" Emily's head swims as Santana completes a series of body rolls, slow and graceful, inches away from her body. "…Take a shot for me…" Santana sings in Emily's ear as they move to the song.

"You heard the lady." Mike appears with a tray of colorful jello shots in clear plastic tubes. He selects a bright green tube and with two flicks of him thumb, he expertly flips the plastic end caps across the room. Santana smirks at him and reaches out to take the tube, one hand still around Emily's neck. She holds an end up to Emily's lips. Emily tentatively opens her mouth and wraps her lips around the tube.

"Suck," Santana says before leaning in and wrapping her own lips around the other end. Santana blows. Several party goers stops to watch as the bright green alcoholic jello slips out of view into Emily's mouth.

"Yum," Emily says, holding up a hand to stifle a small cough.

"Oh yeah. But you have to be careful. These will get you wasted," Mike says, flicking open another tube for Santana. He holds the tube up between the two girls.

The sugary, but potent shot finds its way directly into the girls' bloodstreams. Marilyn Manson's cover of "Tainted Love" crackles to life over the speakers. Quinn appears behind Emily and catches Santana's eye. Santana smirks and discreetly beckons for her to join them. Emily jumps as Quinn's body presses into her back. Emily's head swims as she finds herself caught between two warm, moving bodies. Quinn stays with them for the rest of the songs before departing with a peck on Emily's cheek.

"Saddle Up" by Bunny Rabbit starts playing. Emily and Santana's dance takes a turn towards the lap variety as the sultry song thuds through the station.

Emily struggles to keep her legs moving. Her vision fills with the image of Santana's ass, rolling and dipping right in front of her. Emily blinks, trying hard to ignore the sensation of Santana grinding into her front. Throwing fuel on Emily's fire, Santana arches back and tangles her fingers in Emily's hair. Emily takes a deep breath and immediately regrets it. The smell of Santana's shampoo and perfume fill Emily's senses. She unconsciously leans closer and finds her lips pressed to the back of Santana's neck. They stay locked together as the song plays on.

I think Em just swiped her V-card." Hanna watches as Emily and Santana teeter between a lap dance and a full-blown make out session.

"Santana's got game," Puck admits.

"Hey! Stop looking!" Spencer says, punching Toby in the arm when his eyes wander over to the sight of the two girls pressed against each other. Hanna breathes a sigh of relief when 'Cookie Jar' by Gym Class Heroes and the Dream comes on next.

"Thank God. Those two are one slow jam away from getting X-rated in public," Spencer says. She watches Emily stagger back and release Santana. "I'm going to go request that the dj play no more Drake tonight," Spencer says.

"I need some water!" Emily says, face flushed and breathing hard.

Before Santana can react, Mike Chang swoops in and takes her hand, pulling her into an energetic dance. She smiles apologetically at Emily for a second before breaking out in more athletic moves to keep up with Mike. Emily laughs as Brittany and Quinn join into the dance. On her way over to Hanna, Puck, Spencer, Toby and Aria, Emily spots Maya dancing between Mona and Noel Kahn. Hanna doesn't miss the look of disgust on Emily's face.

"Hey Em." Emily turns around when a hand appears on her wrist. She looks up, shocked to see her ex boyfriend standing in front of her.

"Ben," Emily says tentatively. He's drunk and his grip is tight.

"So, is Maya single or what?" Ben asks. "She's looking good tonight." He glances at Maya, dancing in the Mona-Noel sandwich.

"She's single," Emily says.

"Care to put in a word for me?" Ben asks.

"Sure," Emily says. She turns to leave.

"Hey. Where're you off to?" Ben says. "Don't I get a dance?"

"Not tonight," Emily says. Ben watches as Emily's gaze wanders over his shoulder to the dance floor.

"Oh come on. We can invite your pretty little friend over too, I don't mind sharing," Ben says.

"Let go Ben." Emily glares at the boy. She roughly jerks her wrist from his hand.

A buzz pulls Spencer's attention to her phone. 'Better keep an eye on your star player. Can't play without her can we?-A'. Spencer, Hanna and Aria all look up from the phone. Their eyes dart around the crowd. Several kids in costumes and masks grind and dance around them. It's the perfect place for A to watch over them.

"Where'd she go?" Aria says, scanning the crowd for Emily.

"Oh shit," Hanna says. She tugs on Spencer's arm and looks over to where Ben has Emily cornered on the staircase landing, halfway up to the mezzanine level.

"So if I grew a pair of tits would you-." Emily cuts Ben off with a sharp shove.

"Shut up Ben. Just shut up!" Emily says. He grins at her.

"Feisty. If I had known you were such a fox when you're drunk, I would have gotten you wasted a long time ago."

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Hanna snaps at a slow moving partygoer. She struggles to press through the crowd with Spencer and Aria in tow. She looks up and watches helplessly as Ben and Emily's argument heats up. Emily's heel skitters dangerously close to the edge of the stairs. Ben's face grows uglier at someone Emily says. He pulls on a smile before shoving her. "Emily!" Hanna screams as Emily staggers back.


End file.
